A New Beginning
by SpringPersephone
Summary: "Goodbye Kairi, my dear." With the worlds now in a semi-balanced state, Kairi must return to her true home. Along the way she finds; new and old friends; adventure and romance.


**I'm on a roll today! XD Updating two different stories; baking two batches of cupcakes and one of shortbread, and starting to sketch up some art for this fic.**

**I present to you: 'A New Beginning.'**

**Crappy title, I know :( I'll work on that. **

* * *

Chapter One

Sunlight slowly graced the gentle rolling waves that lapped at her toes. The warming sensation that touched her sun-kissed skin sent tingles down her spine. She reclined back on her hands holding onto the pleasant atmosphere that she knew could not last for long on the small island.

It had not even been a year since Sora and Riku had returned home and now they were leaving, again; this time of their own free will. A few days ago a letter had been delivered to her home with the King Mickey's seal on it. The first thing that had crossed her mind was that something terrible was wrong at the castle, and so she had rushed all over the island looking for them. The message revealed that both Sora and Riku were to undertake another adventure s there were still other worlds needing their help.

'_Which is so unfair. I can wield a keyblade too, although I'm not as well practiced as they are. Still, I should have been at the least invited to make sure they stay out of trouble.'_

"Kairi! Hey, Kairi!"

Quickly pushing herself into an upright placement, she flinched at the bright sunlight that reached her eyes. Raising her hand she squinted at the boat making its way towards the small, handmade docks. A lone figure stood waving frantically in her direction while another hard at work at the oars; their bodies nothing but dark masses due to the intense sunshine. From the mass of spike hair she deducted that the one waving was Sora as she raised her hand in return.

'_Poor Riku…slave to everyone but himself…'_

Rising to her feet Kairi began to brush of all the sand that had accumulated on her legs. She had not even time to think before they both were upon her; Sora grinning in his no-cares way while Riku cracked one of his exclusive smirks.

"Hi Guys, what's up? I thought you two were going to play blitzball with Tidus and Wakka," Kairi asked glancing curiously between them. Sora scratched behind his head like he always did while Riku decided that he had no further interest in where the conversation was going.

"Well Selphie decided that she needed to go shopping and since you disappeared; her only options were to take Tidus or Wakka."

"And who did she decide to torture this week?"

"Wakka ran away the second she mentioned shopping; the look of horror upon his face was funny though. Poor Tidus never stood a chance against her. "

"That poor, unfortunate soul," Kairi murmured sympathetically. "He's a braver person than me."

"Anyhow Kairi, the mayor's been looking for you. Were you supposed to go straight home, or something?"

"No. I told them to expect me back later today."

'_I wonder why…'_ she pondered, twirling a strand of cerise coloured her lazily round her finger.

"No worries. You, me and Riku can hangout today like we used to before everything got crazy."

"Sora, you're the only person I know who would describe becoming a wielder of the keyblade and travelling to new worlds 'crazy'"

"Yeah? Well, it was!" Kairi was nearly blinded by the intense smile Sora beamed her way. She had planned on relaxing in the Destiny Island's sun but when he looked at her like that, she found she could not refuse him.

"Hey! Where did Riku go?" She asked looking around for the silver haired teen. Her heart began to accelerate as she wondered what had happened to him. A lot of 'what-if' scenarios began to race through her mind. What if heartless had made it back onto the island and had attacked him. What if he had swam out too far and was trapped in a current?

She shook that image form her head. Riku was the best swimmer on the islands; there was no way he was going to go down in the water. She scanned up and down the beach and noticed that the ladder to the tree house was down. Tugging on Sora's sleeve she pointed up in that direction. A grin of absolute mischievous crossed his face as he beckoned Kairi closer.

"Kairi…I believe we finally have a chance to right the wrongs that Riku has done to use over the past years. You in?" he glanced to her out the corner of his eye. Kairi felt her lips spread into the widest grin that she could muster.

* * *

Something was wrong, very wrong. The creeping sensation of tension surrounded her, threatening to suffocate. She felt very on edge as if something or someone was going to jump out on her. Tiptoeing towards the front room, she remembered the last time she had felt like this. Back in the cell after being captured by Organisation XIII. At that moment she had never felt so afraid and lonely but vowed to herself that she would do everything in her power to never feel like that again. A warm lighted glowed under the door. She took a deep breathe, steeled her nerves and gently opened the door.

"Oh Dad! You frightened me. What are you doing sitting in near darkness," she walked around switching on the main lights, giving her heart some time to return to normal. As light seeped into every corner, chasing away the darkness, she became more relaxed; more at home.

He gestured to the side table, upon which lay an expensive looking cream coloured letter; one which looked very familiar to her. Kairi tilted her head wondering why on earth the King would deliver yet another letter to her home, after all Sora and Riku were leaving tomorrow. Her azure eyes widened as she noticed her name in fancy, cursive letters upon the front. She stuffed it into her back pocket, promising to give it her full attention after the boys had left.

"You won't read it now? It looks like it is important…" Her father asked, his brow furrowed quizzically.

"Nah, what ever it is can wait until I've had some rest. I'm absolutely knackered," she mumbled while stretching. She stretched over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Night dad."

"Night, princess…" he called as she made her way upstairs; to where her bed was calling for her.

Collapsing on her fluffy pink sheets, she thought about the coming day. She would miss both of the boys immensely but the separation would give her a chance to begin training with her keyblade. There would be no one to ask her where she was going and what she was doing. All her friends would think it was because she was missing Sora and Riku again, not that she wouldn't. Then maybe, just maybe, she maybe able to catch up to them instead of being left behind over and over again…

* * *

By afternoon the next day, the weather reflected what she felt. For the first time in her memory the typical Destiny Islands sunshine was gone, only to be replaced by dark ominous clouds and drizzling rain. The tapping of the rain on the wooden roof was strangely soothing to her ears; rousing her from her daydreams. The view from the shelter allowed them to see anything that approached the shore. They had gathered on the island that they had dubbed the 'play island' when they were younger, not that they didn't still frequent it.

This was it. The day Sora and Riku were leaving to start their new journey. Her eyes began to tear up as she thought of them leaving her again.

'_I'm sick of having to say goodbye. I only get them back when it's time for them to go.'_

Wiping her eyes dry. She practiced smiling as happy as she could, not wanting to worry either of the boys. She started to hear a faint buzzing in her ears that grew louder and louder as time went on. Sora scrabbled to his feet and the frantically looked out of the shelter while Riku tensed up, fists clenched.

"Look up there!" Kairi cried as what looked like a meteorite fell from the sky. The tree of them stood and watched as it came closer and closer.

"Looks like our ride is here," smirked Riku, watching the Gummi Ship skim the water before landing on the beach. Sora practically flew out the doorway meet it, leaving Kairi and Riku to follow at a more leisurely pace under her umbrella. Kairi giggled at the sight of Riku: tall, strong and dark, carrying a pink frilly umbrella. She could have sworn she saw a red flush spread across his face.

The wind was just starting to pick up as they reached the Gummi Ship. Sora was rapidly fireing questions left, right and centre at Donald and Goofy, who had come to escort them to the Disney Castle.

"You know that we don't want to leave you behind, don't you Kairi. Your part of our team. You give us a place to come back to at the end of the journey," Riku shouted, straining his voice to be heard over the wind. "Without you we would just keep on fighting with no thought to the people who miss us."

Kairi nodded. "I know…but it still hurts to see you two go off again. It brings back memories from when I used to sit on this very beach wondering about where you were; what you were doing and if you were ok. It's frightening to think that you two might be hurt and alone on the other side of the galaxy with no one to help you."

"This time we won't be alone; we'll have each other. You don't have to worry, we are more prepared than ever; if something happens to to go wrong..."Riku was cut off as Kairi flung herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him, clinging as though she would never let go again. With immense will pwer she stepped back, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Come home soon Riku…," she whispered fighting back the flood of tears that threatened to burst forth. He flashed her grin whilst handing back her umbrella and hurried into the Gummi with a brief nod to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Sora stepped up to her, not caring that the rain had plastered his hair and clothes to his skin. He grinned tentatively at her as if words had failed him.

"So…I guess this is it?" he questioned, oblivious to the fact she had to strain to hear him. Giving up, Kairi hugged him to herself, tears streaming from her eyes in salty drops. Sora could feel them falling down onto his neck. They stood there for what felt like hours; kairi sobbing into Sora's shirt while he rubbed her back in small circles. Eventually Sora, gently grabbing her arm, pulled her away softly and began wiping away the tears that he saw.

"Remember, even if we can't see or hear each other; we'll always be in each other's hearts."

With that said, Sora quickly made his way into the ship; the engines quickly flaring to life. Kairi quickly backed up, tears now under control, watching as the ship shot off, back to where it came from. Leaving her alone once more with no one to comfort her.

Kairi felt the urge to start sobbing once more, but that fled as determination filled her being. She spun on her heel, trudging through the mud toward the Secret Spot. Now that she was older, and subsequently larger than she was when she first came here, she more had to crawl through the opening on her hands and knees. Now on a now on a normal day this would prove no problem to her but now the rain had turned the dirt entrance into mud. Kairi flinched at the thought of fumbling through the substance.

'_Yet, I bet that Sora and Riku have no problem creeping through slime. Here you are squirming over a puddle of dirt. You wanted to be on par with them and still you won't do something as insignificant as this,' _a voice mocked in her head.

She threw the umbrella to the ground and steeled her nerves as she set forward. Although cringing initially at the substance, she was soon deep enough in the cave that the rain had not affected. She took a brief moment to scrap as much mud as she could off. Standing up she gaze at the drawings that lined the walls. They were almost like a history of the friendship between Sora and herself. She stood still letting the memories wash over her.

Hesitating for a second, she quickly stripped off her rain jacket, folding it neatly on a rock. Breathing deeply, she tried to channel energy down through her arm, focusing on her palm. A blinding light lit up the darkened cave. Kairi felt a warming and familiar weight in her hand. There, filling the palm of her hand, was a keyblade; her keyblade.

'_The 'Destiny's Embrace' is such a fitting name for it, so bright and happy.'_

The blade was very lightweight and had the perfect balance between offense and defence. Its design was very feminine with metal-work flowers and vines. The gentle waves and curves that make up the main body made it seem almost harmless. The warm colours that mixed and merged were reminiscent of the islands that she, Riku and Sora live on; fiery red faded into a gentle yellow with just a hint of aqua blue that suggested the ocean.

Gripping it tightly, as if to be assured that this was real and truly happening, Kairi began her training…

* * *

It was only a few days later that Kairi realised that she had forgotten something very, very important.

There was an unusual atmosphere settling throughout the house when Kairi clamoured down the stairs. Her father was sitting at the breakfast table flicking through the local newspaper with thinly veiled disinterest with Martha, her old nanny, head housekeeper and cook all rolled into one, was silently working away at the sink. The room seemed devoid of life without the normal songs for Martha; it just seemed unnatural.

Kairi cautiously sank down into her seat and, as she reach for a freshly baked bread roll, her father's gaze turned its attention to her.

"I assume that you are well prepared for today, then my dear?" he questioned softly, as it afraid he would cause her distress. The blank gazed he received from Kairi in return was all he needed to know. "Have you even read the letter?"

"What letter?" Kairi asked trying to think back. It wasn't like she got so little mail that she noticed each individual piece; just the usual letters from her some of her father's relatives and old friends.

"The one you received nearly a week ago, the night before your friends left, my dear," he replied, setting down the newspaper so that he could look at her straight on. "From what I could gather it was of the greatest importance."

Kairi just laughed it off and brushed off her father's insistence. "Come on it can't be anything too serious. I forgot what with Sora and Riku leaving."

"I'm afraid you take the matter too lightly, Kairi. After you have read it, please come and see me in my office." The look upon is face startled her; a mix of anger, pain and acceptance. He stood up from the table, said a few parting words to Martha and walked away.

Kairi was frozen in place, moving only upon hearing the front door slam shut. She gazed at Martha with an expression akin to wonder.

'_Never before have I seen dad act in such a forceful and serious manner. He is usually so happy and joyful.'_

"Kairi, dear, I believe that you should read that letter this very second. " Martha ushered her from her seat with soapy hands. Kairi looked back longingly at her breakfast.

"But—"Martha, always know to Kairi for being the gentlest person she knew, placed a forceful hand on her shoulder and pushed her out the kitchen.

"No, now." With that said Martha turned back into the kitchen shutting the door behind her with a bit more force that necessary. Kairi stood there, in the slightly crisp landing, wondering what had just happened.

'_It's like the whole world has been turned upside down, onto its head. Where everyone acts the total opposite of their real selves.'_

Upon reaching her bedroom, she searched her desk for the elusive letter. The task would have taken her minimal effort if the desk had not been littered with numerous scraps of paper that had been torn out and crumbled out of her sketchbook. It seemed like once Namine returned to her; she had brought to Kairi a more creative side.

A cry of triumph echoed throughout the room as she laid eyes on the envelope. Foreboding suddenly washed over her. Her father had acted so serious about the letter that it had scared her slightly. With shaking hands, she gingerly plucked the letter up. She slipped her finger under the flap and slowly unfolded the piece of parchment inside. As her eyes slowly skimmed over the content she felt dread seep into her soul. With more force than was necessary, she crumbled the letter and threw it into the nearby trashcan. She sat heavily on her bed concentrating on keeping her breathing steady and not screaming the house down.

A million thoughts were racing through her mind. Before she knew it she was running down the stairs, through the front door and out into the sun. She took no notice of her surroundings as she raced by. Adrenalin pumped through her vein with ferocity. She barged through the large, imposing doors that lead to her father's office. His receptionist tried to stop her but Kairi paid her no heed.

"What on earth is the meaning of this? Kairi demanded, slamming her hands on the solid wood desk that sat in front of her father.

"I believe you understand this matter very well, my dear" a frown marred his forehead in concentration.

"How long have you known," Kairi whispered feeling all the fighting spirit drain out of her.

"A few months ago I received a very similar letter to you, explaining that the worlds were once again in a state of balance and safe. I was told that it would be best for anyone who isn't native to the islands to return home." His gaze hovered over her face before looking to the pile of documents in front of her.

"Meaning me."

"Yes but it is for the best, Kairi. You…you were never supposed to be here…" By this point he was determinedly not meeting her gaze.

"D-don't say t-that," Kairi chastised him through the building tears.. She hated herself for being this weak. "Even if I wasn't supposed to live here in the beginning I do now. I don't even remember where I can from, or if I have any family. On the other hand, your my family; all I've ever known."

"Kairi, this is for the best." His posture became rigid, the pain of losing family, even adopted family, weighing heavily on his mind.

"How can it be the best if I'm separated from all I know?"

"Kairi, please, you will only make it harder for yourself." He stood for his desk and walked around until he reached her. Grasping her thin shoulders, he leaned down to plead with her. A small moment of silence passed.

Kairi finally let go of her tears. "So that's it. You're going to just going to ship me off into the unknown: no friends; no family; nothing."

"I'm sorry," whispered the person she had viewed as a father figure since she could remember, allowing his own tears to flow down his face.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed by in a flash, what with the Gummi Ship coming for her the following morning. She remembers phoning Tidus, Wakka and Selphie to tell them of her sudden move. To say they were devastated would be an understatement. Not only had Sora and Riku left go on a trip but now another friends dear to them has leaving permanently. All three of them were insistent upon sending her off but She had persuade them not to, saying that the goodbye would be to much. They let her off with only the promise to write them often but even she knew that it might not be possible.

She then went to the small island known as 'adventure island' by all her friends when they were younger. She stayed there until the sunset; just walking among the tropical flora and fauna. She picked exotic flowers, pressing them between the pages of her sketch book; collected seashells in many different shapes, sizes and colours; swam in the salty sea anything to remind her of the place she considered home.

Long into the night, she returned home. Having no appetite for the dinner she had missed and since she was leaving in the morning, packing was the wisest option.

'_What to take; what not to take; that is the dire question.'_

Since this was a definite long-term move the normal option would be to take everything but then again could she hand the constant memories of what she had lost. Shaking her head, she grabbed a large travel bag, deciding to take only what she needed and what she could not live without. She picked out a few changes of clothes, a couple of photo albums and framed photos; things that meant the whole world to her.

By the time she had finished packing she'd filled two whole other boxes with various precious items such as baby memories, past journals and other oddities that she felt, if she left them behind, she would regret for eternity as there was no way of telling if she would be able to send and receive mail from across worlds.

'_I don't want to go,'_ Kairi thought sleepily as she rested her weary head on one of the boxes, slowly dozing off. _'They could not make me go if I ran away. I could stay in the Secret Place that only Sora and I know about and live on coconut milk and…'_

* * *

Pain. That was the first thing that greeted her the next morning. She took that as fore warning as how the rest of the day would go. She went through her usual morning routine, acting as it nothing was wrong at all, to stave off the heartbreak that would follow later. Sitting with the pile of mail was a gift box wrapped with red ribbon, addressed to her. She lifted the lid almost cautiously.

'_The last time I received something addressed personally to me did not bode over too well,'_ she thought wincing slightly.

The sight before her shocked her. There, in amongst masses of crumpled white tissue paper, was a leather bound book. Fingers trembling, Kairi clutched at the lock sealing it closed. It refused to budge. She took notice of something glistening at the bottom. Gently she picked it up. There in the palm of her hand was an intricately detailed little key, obviously the key to the lock of the book. With tingling in the pit of her stomach, she worked the key around until the lock. She pried the book open as if afraid of what she might find inside. What was inside made her heart break. There in the centre of the creamy paper was a photo of her and all her friends from the islands: Wakka holding Tidus in a head-lock; Sora grinning goofily at the camera while winking while Riku was smirking beside him, and she and Selphie were hanging onto each other in laughter.

'Those were the good times.' She sighed heavily placing the book into her large travel bag, before having a mental check.

"Kairi…it's time…" her father said as he moved to pick up her boxes but she stood firmly in his way.

"Sorry dad, but as I explained to the guys it's just going to be to sad too say goodbye," she explained as she heaved the bag onto her shoulder. He placed a gentle and understanding hand on her shoulder before giving her a bittersweet smile; proud of her display of strength and sad because he had to let go of what he saw as his little girl.

The next thing she knew, she was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. A rough hand smoothed over her hair. "Remember my dear; if things get too hard on you just come home. I'm sure the king will understand."

"I'll remember, sir," she mumbled into the scratchy fabric of his shirt, like she used to do as a child.

"Don't call me that. Regardless of whether we are related by blood I am still your father, which means no boys. Especially now that I can't watch you!" he lectured. He grinned at her as she looked at him horrified.

"Daad! You just ruined a perfectly good last minute bonding experience," She chided, playfully glaring at him. He dropped a kiss to her forehead and watched as she gathered her boxes into her arms, hesitating when he saw her struggling under the weight.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? Can you handle all those boxes?" He nervously twitched in place as Martha poked her head out of the kitchen, smiling encouragingly.

"Yes dad! Stop worrying," she rolled her eyes as his overly protective side showed its face.

"How can I stop worrying when you are going so far away?"

"Just think of it like I'm going away for a long, extended vacation. Besides you said it yourself, the worlds are in relative balance now so there's no reason for me not to go." She turned around on the front porch, happier than she expected to be. "Bye dad."

"Goodbye Kairi, my dear."

* * *

**Well...what do you think. It has got to be one of the longest chapters I have wrote for any of my stories.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
